


Lucifer Over London

by KoiLungfish



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Human Perspective, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiLungfish/pseuds/KoiLungfish
Summary: The Decepticons attack Heathrow airport.





	Lucifer Over London

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lucifer Over London   
> Author: Koi Lungfish  
> Disclaimer: Based on characters and situations from The Transformers [(c) 1986 Hasbro, Ltd]. Used without permission. Lyrics (c) David Tibet, Current 93. Text (c) 2002, Koi Lung Fish [Mark of Lung. All Rights Reserved.]   
> Continuity: G1 cartoon, Season 2.  
> Feedback always welcomed, however this fic is pretty dang old.   
> All views expressed by the narrative voice are not necessarily those of the author. This piece was not intended to offend anyone; if it has offended you, please tell me why.

The charm and daze of a warm May afternoon beamed across the landscape, cheerily gauzing trees with lacy blossom and tickling London's sullen carbon-choked trees into crisp green rustles. In the concrete nest of Heathrow airport, aluminium birds basked and rose in gentle warmth. The Sun grins in gilded anticipation. 

  
Innocent panoply  
Feast of peace  
Naive to the future  
There will be screams

_Twisted wings and clouds unfold_  
The great gape of He who fell  
Makes darkened shadows  
Over pointed spires  
Little children point and sing  
Little children run and dance  
Over there, the setting sun  
Over there, the setting sun

From the Sun descend bleak angels  
All arrayed for war in blazoned armour  
Fiercely helmed, bearing lances bright  
Primordial paladins of fearsome light

 

The first name of the Devil is Lucifer, the light bringer, the Prince of Darkness. Once he was champion of God, the archangel Samael. The fallen archangel, effulgent in glory; he brings the light of oblivion, the endless embrace of the Sun. He comes upon wings of ruination, haloed in shrouding smoke. Upon his arm is the fountain of annihilation, roaring like the Antichrist cast down from Heaven. The Sun waxes lachrymose in incandescent joy; the sky roils with unnatural night, and the screaming of the damned can be heard through the walls of the Earth. 

  
_Lucifer over London  
Lucifer over London_

In the centre of the smoke  
At the heart of disorder  
Come down from cold and dreaming Heaven  
His deathless world, his bleak bourn  
His people imprisoned by eternal sleep  
Form cast in aeons past  
Pale and bright  
He brings the light

Sunlight, the murderous finger of God's wrath  
Praises metal, burnishes bright  
Mirrors for spiteful souls  
Forged in the sky's furnace  
That great and awful Eye

 

_And under that the silent stars_  
And under that the weeping sky  
And under her the laughing world  
Balance sits  
In western parts  
And piles spare Spares  
In his  
Gabled room

 

The second name of the Devil is Iblis, chief of the Djinn, the Archfiend, born of fire into pure air. Through the air comes death, death-comes-white, death-comes-light, death-comes-bright. The Devil is made as a man - no wings, no horns, no tail - but his body is the body of a giant, a Titan forged by Vulcan; a machine more ancient than man, and more than machine, more than man - imbued with divine light. Man was made from earth, but this man is made from fire - he is the Sun reborn, dawning as a sword, for the Devil is the Sun, the Father of All Chaos, and from the Sun he comes like a meteor, out of the brightness, out of the sky, out of the heavens he comes to Earth. 

  
_Lucifer over London  
Lucifer over London_

Old Scratch has come to Heathrow  
Pandemonium reigns over London  
Dis surfaces on the face of the Earth  
The demon-mouth of Hell gapes wide  
Belching sulphur and saltpetre, fanged with iron  
Garnet eyes flash command; the devil-gate roars obeisance  
Shatter structure; rend form; rip wall from wall  
Crack man's concrete; reveal Cybertron's steel

The Machine shall outlive the Man  
The Machine shall outreach the Man  
The Machine shall exceed the Man  
The Machine shall rule the Man  
The Man will worship the Machine  
The Machine was forged by God

 

_Great Anarch and Monarch of Not_  
The flight of Lucifer over London  
And my little grandson  
Wrinkled son forehead  
All tiny blue pain  
The mother blood emerges  
Then the mother grief  
The blue gates of death  
Open arm-wide  
Open teeth-wide

 

The third name of the Devil is Abaddon, the destroyer, the Prince of the Powers of the Air. Die-cast angels swarm around him like saints about the throne of God; armoured seraphim, they tear hungrily into buildings and aeroplanes, seeking, seeking. Patriarch of Titans, he orders his host as they rally to his phoenix banner, brimstone eyes alight with ecstasy through the murky smoke of destruction, voice raw-bright thunder in cacophony. Blade-winged angels fallen from ancient skies - patron sinners of pride, acedia and cruelty - they walk in the air, treading bright footsteps through wounded ether. They make sport of circling Boeings; their joy is the joy of the murderer, their play is the play of torturers, and their fate is the fate of all whose lives hang upon the whim of the son of perdition. 

  
_Lucifer over London  
Lucifer over London_

At the heart of the staggered universe he stands  
Voice rending celestial spheres  
The Monarch of Not gleaming ivory-white  
Amongst the steel forms of fallen angels:

Raven, blacker than the foulest schemes  
Adorned with the purple of toppled emperors  
He whose kin are witches, twister of ether;  
Blue as the frozen, the choked, and the drowned  
Eagle warrior, Jove-taloned cloud-hammerer;  
Red as blood, treacherous and unrepentant  
Jasper and rubies, his cloud-cloaked form  
Death-white like the Devil himself  
Crowned with onyx, enthroned in mid-heaven  
Ensilvered prince of the vaulted skies

_All dead like leaves_  
Old times shiver  
Old dead calendar past  
Blurred sunsets  
Cinders fly  
In His heart - His heart - His fingers  
Punch holes in the sky  
All the little Christs I count

 

The fourth name of the Devil is Belial, the tempter, honeydew-tongued. He is magnetic, gravitic, a black hole of charisma and charm. Every beast of the pit that follows him, that moves through the wreckage of Heathrow in thirsty quest follows him for reasons both deep and personal. Every one has taken the mark of the Devil upon their chest, upon their arms and upon their tainted souls: all wear the imperial mask of Hell's emperor upon their glistening forms, all proudly declare their allegiance to destruction and glory. He is the Serpent, and he has tempted them to drink from the plundered chalice, and now they grovel at his feet for another sip of victory. 

 

There is a sound in the ground like engines; those warriors of righteousness that come from the west are arriving to do battle with the Antichrist, but they are too late; already the damage is done, already the battle is lost and won. The archangel from the West has come to challenge, and upon his brow is courage, and in his breast is a holy star. He is tall and proud, and those angels that follow him have eyes like pure sky. From his hands leaps a lance of wrath that serves only to annoy the Great Destroyer. 

  
_Lucifer over London_  
Lucifer over London

What is done can never be undone  
What is lost can never be won  
All Chaos is born of the Sun

 

The fifth name of the Devil is Beelzebub, Lord of the Flies, Prince of Evil Spirits. All destruction is his glory, all wreckage his celestial throne, and the flies that circle congealing corpse-gore at his feet are a swarming crown for the Lord of Lies, the Lord of Flies, the Locust Master. They gleam and preen titanium wings: his beetle brood breed and multiply, thrive on disaster, a plague of insects in sects dissected; the spring-heeled warrior and his feasting flock, the parasite of mania and his zombie thralls, and the ravener for ruination - the flayer of the clouds, chief amongst the tribes of acrididae the agile, curculionidae the corrupting, and savage scarabaeoidea, scions of slaughter. 

  
_All the little Christs I call_  
Laughing through the green, green fields  
Some of those angels have the face of God  
And some of them - the face of dogs 

Ugly with purity, damned with defiance  
All the rag-tag and bobtail of a motley alliance  
Mismatched and cross-patched  
Gates of souls tight-latched:  
From skies swoop down angels  
Strafing needles the earth

_By the Tower of Moab_  
See the sky's green angel form  
Lucifer flickers all around me  
His hooded eyes alight  
In the smoky musk

Archangel, pure as the sky  
Archfiend, burns like the Eye  
There will be defeat

 

The sixth name of the Devil is Satan, the adversary, Shaydban. Endless opponent, his light casts shadows of doubt in the minds of his foes; faith-light, faith-bright, faith-white burns his death-light. His carnival is carnage, his delight in despair; he savours the sadness the crusaders bear away from each battle - his laugh, a death-rattle, he brands them as cattle - breakers of sorrow roll in from tomorrow, the aftermath of holy collision, the angels' deadly precision, all looming upon the heat-twisted horizon. 

The archangel re-issues a million-fold summons to duel; the archfiend descends to base clay to impart the knowledge of pain; they struggle like Titans in Hades, and beneath their feet break the walls of the Earth. Mortal flames lick their forms, seeking to return to the core of the Sun, as sinner and saint twine like lovers, like brothers, like dominion in the all-bright eyes of the fallen angel, like purity in the eyes of the crusader. 

  
_Look into Him just a little longer_  
See the true face of the Moon  
So He wheels there  
Through the heavens  
His eyes are dotted bright lights  
Licked with dust

In the eyes of the Devil  
See the fires of the Sun  
In the eyes of the Devil  
See the inferno rise  
Blinding in his wrath and ire  
Death-white flames reaching higher  
Drink in his glory  
Dance in his light  
Each defeat feeds the burning  
Each victory a pure bright flame  
Fall at his feet  
Drunk on his power  
Come close to the blaze  
Come close to the pyre  
Worship the eternal light  
Decepticon Messiah

 

The seventh name of the Devil is Apollyon, the destroyer, the Evil One. Even when the archangel casts him down, he smiles; his defeat is but more fuel upon his endless vengeance pyre, and he who has fallen from Heaven to Hell heeds not the air to earth. His smile is poison and his cry of retreat is uttered with victorious pride; his fallen angels rise unblemished into canker-smoked skies, as the host of angels stare sky-eyed at the wreckage of his feasting. All the tears in the world cannot wash away the Devil's mark. 

Pyrrhus at Asculum once more, the archangel stands with shoulders slumped and eyes downcast; the perfect sky obscured by dark clouds of hopelessness; he feels, as ever before he felt, the turning of the wheel beneath him; always the Devil rises as the dawning, always the archangel challenges, and always it ends thus; no true defeat, no true victory, only endless wailing and gnashing of teeth. Through the gates of war, beneath an arch of swords, the archangel, blessed by Heaven, has descended to Hell. 

  
The light has dawned  
The screams have been born  
There will be tears  
There will always be tears

_A golden sea bird_  
Half dead with spray  
His banners are broken  
Flags in the wind  
Devouring life  
He breaks at walls

Freedom from holy orders  
Paid the blood price  
Paid a thousand times over  
In innocent life  
Archangel weeps in grief  
Cries out to the skies  
"What good can I do,  
When only the innocent die?"

Archfiend, free from belief  
Released from orthodox lies  
Soars through tattered clouds  
Ragged mantle of smoke  
Trailing destruction  
Wasteland dominion  
Angels chase zephyrs  
Sunlight on steel pinion

 

The eighth name of the Devil is Moloch, the eater of children, the Father of Lies. The light-bringer has swallowed all the light of city, consumed it into his bright soul, and returned the vibrant brightness to its source. He has darkened the hospitals, swallowed the sick, maimed the fallen, devoured a thousand lives, and orphaned a thousand children whose misery he doth feast upon. He sweeps across the world, a mighty firestorm come above to consume all life, and he leaves only cinders, the ashes of his feast, charred bones and wasted lives. He has placed his bloody handprint upon the city, upon a hundred thousand lives, upon a thousand children who will taste those bitter ashes every day for the rest of their lives. 

  
_Lucifer over London_  
Lucifer over London  
The glint of dead fruits glint

Under the gaze of the Sun  
Archfiend ascends to solar heights  
Emperor of destruction  
Enthroned in the golden light

 

The archangel cries aloud to his God, the first soul, the creator and destroyer, Primus, the source and the end; he weeps openly, for he has learned the ninth name of the Devil; his Satanic Majesty resplendent in the fires of blazing London that now smoulders like the pits of Hell from whence he came. 

  
_And then the Moon..._  
And then the Moon...  
And then the Moon...

Anointed champion of desolation  
Hailed as the saviour of a ruined nation  
Warrior forged in divine coruscation  
King of chaos and abomination

The ninth name of the Devil is Megatron

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics used are from the Rotting Christ version of "Lucifer Over London", from the album Khronos, not the original Current 93 version (which ended with the chant, "We are sick sick sick of six six six").
> 
> Abaddon: (Middle English, destruction ) Another name for the Devil. From Hebrew via Greek.   
> Acedia: (Greek via Late Latin, listlessness ) Emotional or spiritual apathy. From the Greek a (without) + kedos (care).   
> Acrididae: (Taxonomic) The family of grasshoppers.   
> Apollyon: (Late Latin, destroyer ) Another name for the Devil. From the Greek apo (quite) + ollunai (destroy).   
> Beelzebub: (Late Latin, Lord of the Flies ) Another name for the Devil. From the Hebrew Ba'al (lord) + zebub (flies).   
> Belial: (Hebrew, worthless ) Another name for the Devil.   
> Curculionidae: (Taxonomic) The family of weevils.   
> Dis: (From Dante) The great city of Hell, comprising the four inner circles.   
> Iblis: (Muslim, also Iblic, from Greek, diabolos ) The Islamic counterpart of the Devil.   
> Jasper: (Greek) Reddish varient of chalcedony.   
> Jove: (unknown) Another name for Jupiter, Greek god of thunder.   
> Lucifer: (Christian, Old English; light -bringer ) Another name for the Devil. From Latin: lux (light) + fer (bearing).   
> Moloch: (Late Latin, from Hebrew via Greek) Another name for the Devil; a Canaanite idol to whom children sacrificed.   
> Old Scratch: A familiar name for the Devil.   
> Pandemonium: (Milton) The place of all devils; the capital city of Hell.   
> Phoenix (phoenix mask, phoenix banner): The Decepticon emblem.   
> Pyrrhus: (c318-272 B.C.) King of Epirus; defeated the Romans at Asculum in 279 BC but sustained heavy losses; the origin of the term pyrrhic victory (victory obtained at a dear cost).   
> Saltpetre: Potassium nitrate; one of the key elements of gunpowder, along with sulphur and charcoal.   
> Samael: (Christian - lightbringer or poison wind ) The name of the Devil when he was still an angel.   
> Satan/Shaydban: (Old English, adversary  
> ) Another name for the Devil. From Hebrew via late Latin and Greek.   
> Scarabaeoidea: (Taxonomic) The family of large beetles having plate-like terminal segments in the antennae.   
> Titans: (Greek) The second generation of the gods, the children of Uranus and Gaea; the youngest, Kronos, overthrew and castrated his father, then swallowed his own children to prevent them from overthrowing him in their turn.   
> Vulcan: (Roman) God of fire and craftsmen, equivalent of the Greek Hephaestus.


End file.
